Hetalia Hazard
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: "I can't remember this place well." America told the other nations as they looked around the deep pit they had tumbled into during the earthquake. Britain felt himself nearly gag at the over powering stench of blood and decay in the place.
1. The bond is not there

England woke up on a hard cool surface. He moaned and sat up slowly feeling a dull throbbing in the back of his head. "Mwa? Where am I? Wait there was a meeting today at America's place today then- there was suddenly an earthquake." England glanced behind him and closed his eyes remembering what happened.

_England sighed and walked into the meeting building. "So this is the last meeting day." England felt like going to bed and never waking up as he said the words. "We have been making no progress at all with these meetings. They've got no spirit of cooperation whatsoever." He then thought for a moment and shook his head. "Oh, Japan has, I suppose, but he's got no opinions of his own. If Switzerland were here he would flip out." He sighed and walked on. "I wish we could get something done for once." He then went on to mutter about how indecent his fellow nations were. When he entered he was greeted by the site of Italy, Germany, Russia, America, Japan, France, and China. He blinked trying to understand what was going on. "Huh? Aren't the others here yet?" _

_Zoey sighed and shifted her feet feeling aggravated with the nations. Clair gave her a warning look, trying to get the girl to be quiet for a moment. "It'll be over soon." She whispered a small smile on her face. Zoey just raised an eyebrow. "If they don't can I go AWAL?" Clair shakes her head, causing her light brown bangs to get in her chocolate brown eyes. "No but I will get you a snack." This caused the smaller female to beam and be quiet. _

_After a bit Germany said that the meeting could begin. Zoey gave an audible sigh and Clair elbowed her giving a look. Even with a slight glare it was impossible for the brown eyed girl to look mean. Zoey rolled her grey eyes, but kept quiet while the nations took a roll call, realizing that one of them was missing. "I'm he-ere" Prussia said happily, more than likely to piss the Brit off, and of course it worked. "You're not a member! Be quiet; I'm trying to think." He closed his eyes as he made a mental note of all the countries that came to the meeting. Japan was also racking his brains. "I wonder who is missing…" Italy felt a panicky feeling going through him. "Eek! I'm scared!" _

_Canada then ran through the door looking sweaty and exhausted. "I'm sorry!" He panted and tried to collect himself. "I overslept." Britain just gave a slight smile trying to assure the nation. "Oh, erm…" Everyone else around him was just as clueless. "Er, guys what's the matter?" Japan then decided to step into the, bad looking, situation. "U-Um… we were arr wondering where you were. Weren't we ,Germany?" Germany's eyes shifted to Japan feeling put on the spot, he was, and nodded. "U,uh what? Oh right! We were worried something happened to you." Canada looked down feeling horrible. "I see. I'm really sorry." Kumajirou frowned noticing that the other people couldn't figure out who they were talking to, so he decided to help them out. "Who are you?" Canada gave a windy sigh. "I'm Canada." _

_America's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh it's you, Canada! I had no idea! And here we were all worried because we didn't know who was missing!" Clair bit her lip seeing the hurt look on…Oh they just said his name! "Oh right, it was Canada! I didn't realize it was you at all!" Zoey snickered which caused England to look over to her. She quickly looked away and pretended to be fluffing her black and white dress. France glared at the two ruder nations. "Jesus, can't you two take a hint?" China sighed and massaged his temples. "It's no use they just can't read in between the lines." Russia gave a sickly sweet smile. "I'd completely forgotten about you too, sorry, Canada." _

_Canada bit his lip. "How can you forget about me?! I've been attending the meetings since the first day…" He stopped talking when he realized that no one, not even the maids, were listening. He sighed and went to his seat trying to hide the hurt. Germany gave a nod and then turned to look at everyone. "Any way, now that everyone is here we can start the meeting." Germany took in a deep breath. "Let's start the meeting again! The topic of discussion is global warming! If you have something to say-" That is when all hell broke loose._

_To put it in a simple way that even America would understand, it's about food so he would understand anyway, America suggested a hamburger eating contest. Everyone thought that was stupid, I mean who eats hamburgers all the time? Well apparently Japan must because he agreed to the idea. Italy, however, didn't so he suggested pasta and pizza. America, who loves freedom of speech and food, said they could use that too. Then all smart, mature ,and older China wanted Jia ozi. Some guy said they shouldn't be on that topic. I can't for the life of me remember who said it. Prussia, who wasn't even supposed to be there, suggested wurst. Thankfully France broke the phase with wanting to eat with a cute girl at some place I will never be able to afford in this lifetime. _

_Of course England just had to say something and an argument between the two began. Japan wanted to add salted salmon to the competition, good thing he's a nation or he would die from the salt. Poor…What's his name didn't get noticed. Germany tied to bring order back, but it didn't work. Russia pretended to be useful just for it to back fire and Germany had a mental break down. All the while Zoey and Clair just watched. Clair with a worried expression and Zoey looking completely jealus and muttering what she wanted. _

"_I want to have a donut eating competition."_

"_Shut up."_

_The room suddenly began to shake. The nations, and humans, were thrown everywhere. "W-What's this?! An earth quake?!" Germany asked while trying to stay calm. Italy huddled closer to Prussia who didn't seem to mind too much. "I'm scared, Germany! Germany!" The room gave another violent shake this time making some books and food fall to the ground. "Wait, I'm not ready for this! It's too strong!" France cried as he fell to the ground. America had a grin on his face as he stared at the ceiling. "Is it an alien invasion? It is time for the hero to step up!" Clair whimpered as she huddled against the wall muttering about California. China looked around him and face palmed. "Aiyaa! I don't want to die with these weirdos! I'm going home!" _

_Prussia gave a weak laugh. "I'm not scared at all! Kesesesese, th- this is fun!" Russia continued on with that creepy grin. "Kolkol(1) You guys are so funny!" England, who was sorta freaking out, tried to regain some order. "Calm down everyone! Japan! How can you be so calm!" Wow he sorta contradicted himself. Japan gave a slightly apologetic look. "Oh, uh, I'm just used to the earthquakes, since they happen all the time to me. I'm truly sorry." A bright light suddenly flashed. England rubed his eyes, but nothing seemed to get the spots out of them. "Shit! My eyes were dazzled." America started to stuff his face. "Hold on guys while I finish this!" Canada rubbed his arms. "America this isn't the time to eat!" Zoey, who was trying to grab something from under the table fell backwards. Her head smacked hard against the floor causing her to black out. England tried to stay balanced. "Everyone stop goofing around!"_

_Another tremor started and France continued his freak out. "Wait, are you serious! I mean seriously! What am I even talking about?!" Prussia, who by now was no longer laughing, tried to give confidence to his friend. "Pull yourself together France!" Then the lights went out. "It's pitch dark in here, I can't see anything." Germany muttered. Italy tried to feel around him, but then noticed something. "G-Germany I kina feel like I'm floating-" China cut him off. "Aiyaaa! The floor is gone! We're gonna faaaaalll!"Russia gave his low creepy laugh. "I don't know where we're going, but you're all with me so who ." All of the air around them grew heavy and their eyes closed as they fell. _

…

**Me: HI! So I wanted to do this for a long time now and I did! I always wondered why the maids weren't included in Hetahazard, I mean the maids are there all the time. They were even shown in Paint it White! I guess the creator didn't want to have them, but I did so…Yeah anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I will update eventually! I hope this gives Hetahazard and even bigger fanbase! So thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. The Bond is just a thought

**Me: Hi! So I'm soo sorry for not updating in forever, but I sorta got distracted by APH vids soo...Yeah I'm going to thank my reviewers now...**

_austriantatious: _**Great start, dove! Haha it's pretty much exactly like HetaHazard started, which is good! Ahh poor Zoey and Clair, getting mixed up in all this. But the maids do need some love too. ****I'll be looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Me: Thanks a lot! I'm trying to go verbatim on this thing as much as possible. You're right the maids do need love.**

Now onto this story!

**...**

England shook as he remembered what had happened before the earthquake. That's when a realization hit him square across the face. "That's right there was suddenly an earthquake a the meeting place and then everything got dark! So, what happened to the others?!" He looked around him in a flustered manner. The place he was in was rather dark, the floor seemed to be some kind of hard matter, it was too dirty to tell, and beds lined up against a wall. He looked behind him to see the other nations. "A-are you guys alright?!" Russia blinked not noticing England getting up. "They're fine. They're just unconscious." England gave a sigh of relief. "I-I see what a scare." Japan called from his place in a small water basin trying to pick Germany up. "Oh you're awake, Engrand. Excuse me, but now that you're awake, courd you prease herp me carry Germany?" Canada spoke up then, not that anyone even noticed. "We can't do it just the two of us..."

Clair sat up a bit looking around with a scared look on her face. Where was she again? All she could remember was the meeting then... Her eyes widened a bit as she caught sight of England, Japan, and What's his name talking. "Another person is up." Russia said casually. England turned toward her and frowned when he noticed her. "I don't remember you being anywhere near us when the earthquake happened." Clair stood up and adjusted her long dress. "I was..." She bit her lip and looked at the ground seeming to try to think. "Engrand." England turned back to Japan and nodded. "All right." He turned back to Russia. "And you Russia, why don't you help, too?!" Russia gave a childish pout. "Aww, that's too much trouble. It's more fun just to watch." England glared and fought back trying to say vulgar things in the presence of a woman. "You little! At least wake up those who are passed out! You can do that much, can't you?" Russia sighed and looked around him. "If you insist...That's a lot of trouble, but I'll do it." Clair took a step backward. "I can help if you like." Russia gave her a creepy smile. "That would be nice." Clair ducked her head and scurried over to Zoey who was lying face down near the chimney.

Russia looked around him and his creepy aura surrounded him. "Let's see, how am I going to wake them up? Kolkolkolkol." Every conscious person shuddered a bit. England frowned and then remembered what he had said. "I'm telling you now, wake them up in a normal way!" He then went over to help drag Germany out of the water. Russia sighed and went over to China nudging him with his foot. "Wake up, Comrade." China moaned and rolled over. This caused Russia to bend down and whisper in China's ear. "You will live with me, da?" China sat straight up. "I'm awake!" Clair looked over to them with concern on her face before going back to trying to shake Zoey awake. After about ten minutes of work Germany was out of the water and everyone had woken up. England walked back over and asked the obvious question.

"I'll ask again, where are we?" Germany ran a hand through his bangs, trying to remember what could have happened. "I remember falling. I daresay ve're under ground, below the meeting room." Japan turned to America, who was thinking a bit harder than usual.

"Is that so, America?"

"Hmmm, probably."

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. "How can ou not know for sure?! It's part of your house, and it's below your meeting room!" China shouted angrily. Italy, who hadn't been paying attention, spoke up. "Captain! I'm trying to look up at the ceiling,but it's pitch dark and I can't see a thing, sir!" France looked up and went wide eyed. "We fell straight through it and yet we can't see the ceiling? Just how deep underground are we?" Russia got a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, it was a while until we landed, you know. It's a miracle we we're not hurt." Zoey looked up towards the ceiling then shook her head. "This sounds like a bad horror movie." She said blankly. America frowned. "Please don't say that." Zoey just stuck her tounge out at him. Canada moved on, ignoring the other two. "Russia,were you conscious all along? I was unconcious until I landed." Clair gasped and twisted her fingers together worriedly. "When we landed,I was surprised to see you all unconscious." Germany sighed. "You really are impressive Russia...Huh?"

Everyone stared at him. "What's wrong Mr. Germany?" Clair asked quietly. Germany looked around with a frown in place. "By the vay, vhere's my brother? Is he vandering on his own again?" Japan shook his head. "Werr, we haven't found him. According to Russia, he was farring with us untir harfway down. Then, he took his eyes off of him for a moment and he was gone." Zoey gave a grin. "So I was right?" Everyone ignored her. "So, we've lost him. I think my brother can take car of himself, though..." Japan frowned."Stirr, I think we shourd go rook for him soon." Italy grinned. "Yeah, he never shuts up when he's left alone." Everyone stared at him with a look that clearly said "And you don't ever shu up." Germany sighed. "He's really annoying." England turned to stare at America. "Hey, America, Do you remember where we are now?" America stopped having a glaring contest with Zoey. "Hold on I'm almost there! Under the meeting room, under the meeting room, under the meeting room..."

Russia turned away from everyone to look around. This meeting was becoming rather boring, it reminded him of the one on rather they should help create the EU. It had been long, tedious, boring, and very stupid. They hadn't een considered the fact that they all could become one with him, and that be the ned of it all. Russia snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a large journal opened up on a rather old fashioned desk. "There's something that look's like a journal here. Maybe if you read it, you'll actually remember something and be useful for once." A few of the nations, and Zoey, tittered at that while America snapped out of his own thoughts. "That's rude, man!" Japan held his hands up in a try to calm America down. "There, there, America, prease carm down. Anyway, ret's try reading it, sharr we?"

England walked over and picked up the journal. The inside had English words scrawled in it in a very neat way. The pages were starting to yellow, and the book in itself was rather heavy.

"Reaserch Log: March 10. Today I decided to administer the new virus. The results so far have been unsatisfactory, so this time I want to get good test results. Also, I want to research with the others again."

England flipped the page.

"March 11: The effects have been swift. I am amazed by its growth speed. I want to test its strength as soon as possible."

Cue another page flip.

"March 12: Amazing! It has grown so much in only one day! I wonder what would happen if I administered more of the virus? I am sure it will grow even more."

" March 20: I have been so busy with the experiment that I forgot to write in the journal . I have administered the virus several times since last time. It was just as I thought. I tried making it fight Experiment Rank A. It's strong. No, it's not that strong. It also seems to be intelligent. It is really wonderful."

The next entry caused England to go pale.

"March 22: Something bad happened. I accidentally dropped the forbidden virus into the water depository. It has come into direct contact with the drinking fountain in the cells. This is really bad."

"March 24: What am I going to do? Those in the cells are going beserk. Some of them can even open the locked cells. Their appearance has also turned terrifying. I'm so scared, what am I going to do? Oh, I know! I'll barricade the door. I'm the only on who know's about this blessed experiment. Maybe they'll quiet down after a while. Until that happens I can't turn off the security lock. The height from here to the ceiling is equivalent to four storeys. It's definitely impossible to break through the ceiling. That said, I have to get out of here as soon as possible. And it's a good idea to stay away from here until this all blows over."

England slammed the book shut and stared at America. "Wh-what the hell is this? Who or what is he talking about and what's this virus?" Germany wiped some water out of his eyes. "Maybe it's a made up story? It could be a novel or something." America suddenly slammed his fist into his palm. "I remember now! It was quite a long time ago, but I remember the underground space below the meeting room was being used in the construction of a research facility with the latest equipment of the time."

England gave America a dry look. "How can you forget something so big?" America shrugged. "I knew there was an experiment installation underground, but the experiments were suspended quite some time before that, and this place was shut down, too. That's why I'd completely forgotten about it." Japan looked at the book curiously. "What kind of experiments were being conducted here? Did they get suspended because they were dangerous, like in the journal." America thought for a moment trying to get his memories in gear. "I heard it was an experiment with selective breeding of plants and animals, I think. But they didn't get results, as you can guess, so the experiment got suspended. And then, they let a researcher use the facility on his own because he claimed that shutting down the place was a waste." He then gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't really interested in it, so I don't remember anything else!"

Clair hugged herself and shivered. "Well it sounds to me that something must have happened." Japan nodded. "So, the person who wrote the journar was the researcher that continued the research, and he got invorved with a new virus, in order to obtain resurts. Is that it?" America shrugged again. "Hmmm, that must be it, right?" France gave a short laugh. "Well it looks like he was doing it in secret. Isn't it obvious that no one else knew about it?" Clair shook her head. "Unless the other people didn't care about what was going on." "Anyway," China huffed. "what are we going to do now? There could be those strange things around; it's dangerous! We have to get out of here as quickly as possible." Russia nodded. "I kind of want to see them, but it does sound like they're dangerous. We should get out quickly."

Italy latched onto Germany. "I'm scared! Let's go home now, Germany!" Germany tried to pry Italy off. "Of course. As soon as we find my brother, we'll go home. America, do you know where the exit is?"

"..."

"America?"

"I don't know."

Everyone stared at America like he was insane. "What?" America just shrugged and gestured to the place. "I only know what my boss told me. I've never actually been here." England's face darkened. "Oh god you...What are we going to do know?" Zoey raised a hand, but France cut her off. "No one knows about this place. We can't just wait to be rescued." She then shot her mouth off before she could be spoken over. "If an earthquake went off wouldn't that mean the other places got affected?" America sweat dropped. "I wish. All of the new building are built so that they can withstand the tremors." Zoey sighed and sat on the ground. Russia added to the maid's comment. "But the people who work at the building will figure it out, right? Even though I didn't see them today." China grinned. "That's right! There was an earthquake, and the floor collapsed! Someone is bound to notice!"

America sighed feeling the weight of depression starting to close in. After all of this was over he was going to go lock himself in his room, man he was starting to sound like Japan. "We can't count on it."

"Why not!"

"This meeting was a few day long, right?" Everyone nodded. "So, all of the employees were given long term vacations starting on the last day." Everyone paled well except for Russia. Canada pointed to the girls. "Why were they at the meeting then?" Zoey grinned. "Twas bribed with a raise to babysit you all." Clair sighed and shook her head. "It was more because it's our job." England glared at Zoey. "Well it seems that it wasn't the best time to think about your wallet was it?" She shrugged. "I'm still on work time so..." America coughed and everyone payed attention again. "My boss also granted me long term vacations. Wasn't it the same for you guys?"

Canada paled. "Now that you mention it, my boss told me I could go on vacations after the meeting too..." Germany nodded. "Same for me and Italy I think we were all told to go on holidays." Zoey sighed. "To think I SUPOSSED to be on vacation." Italy began tearing up. "S-So, that means they won't realize we're gone for a long time?!" Japan nodded. "Exactly." England felt panic rising in his system at those words. "Hasn't anyone here promised to meet someone during the holidays? Maybe they will notice you're missing?"

Russia gave a creepy smile. "I was going to visit China. And then Japan." China glared at the Russian. "You never told me about that!" He then calmed down a bit. "I was going to do some secret training to become a Hong Kong star!" Japan thought for a moment. "I had plans for the summer comic market, so I was going to lock myself up in my room. So, even if you cam to visit, Russia you wouldn't get through to me." Amarica pouted and said in a whiny tone. "What?! I was going to visit you to play that new game with you, Japan!" Zoey raised an eyebrow. "What's with Japan being so popular?" Japan turned red while everyone else ignored her. "I was going to the convention, too, so I had plans on going to your place, Japan." France announced. Italy smiled. "I was going to play with Germany and Prussia at my place! Isn't that right, Germany!" Germany smiled slightly at Italy's excitement. "Yes, that's right. My brother kept bothering us because he wanted to camp at your place." Canada hugged his polar bear at his thoughts. "I've been very busy, so I was going to go chill at home or something. What about you England?" He asked turning to the older nation. "What plans did you have for the holidays?"

England snapped out of his musings. "What, me? Well, I was going to have a tea party with the fairies and unicorns." Everyone began to sweatdropp as England gave a sheepish look. "I haven't been giving them much attention lately, and they've been sulking about it." England stared at everyone who was giving him a WTF look. "w-What?" Clair broke the silence. "I was going to stay home and work on my cooking skills." Zoey snapped her fingers and gave a heroic pose. "I'm hanging out with Latte." Everyone sighed. "What does a coffee have to do with people?" America asked. Zoey scoffed. "Latte IS a person. She's a linguist and I'm supposed to go out with her to the beach." Everyone perked up a bit. "Well that's a relief." China said while slowly beginning to calm down, that is until he saw her frown. "What's wrong?" The girl tilted her head to the side. "Well...She's still in Greece right now so..."

"What!"

"Hey don't get mad at me! It's not my fault she won't be back until next week!"

France shook his head. "So, it's safe to say that everyone only had plans with those who are here?" Japan decided to walk on a bit of faith. "L-risten, um, m-maybe those fairies will realize that you're gone, and come and save us." And he looked like a total dumbass. "D-don't be absurd, Japan." Germany was worried. Japan didn't usually sound that desperate. "When I'm not home, they gladly assume I'm with someone else. They will just think I had other plans for my holidays this time and will patiently wait for me to come home..." France sighed. "In short no one will notice we're gone." Italy began tearing up again while everyone else let the news settle inside them. "Veeeh! What's gonna happen to us, Germany?!" "We have to find my brother quickly! He may be strong, but it's dangerous to be alone." Clair bit her lip and opened her mouth just to shut it and hold herself again. "Please carm down you two! Ret's rook for crues. We arso need to come up with a counter-pran." Japan said quickly. England nodded. "Yeah, freaking out won't solve anything." What England said was true, but if he had said it with a bit more faith it would have been believable.

...

Janet was a very busy employee. To everyone around her she was either Janet or Employee A. The second name was very annoying, but then she would tell them that the A stood for alluring and it all went to hell from there. Anyway! She was walking into the president's office and going through a file that had a few documents that needed signing. She walked up to her boss's beautiful walnut desk and set the hefty file down. "Here are some more documents for you to sign, sir." She gave a look over her boss. He was kind of handsome, in her opinion, he had dark brown slightly curly hair and was a little plump. What she loved most about him had to be his personality. It was a very straight forward one that made her shiver. "Thank you." He looked up from his I-Phone. "...That's a lot of papers..." Janet fought down a giggle. "I think there will be even more." Her Boss deflated a bit and gave a sigh. "I'm getting a little desperate here. And here I thought it couldn't get any worse."

He looked out the large window in his office. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal. I just suggested that the nations bosses and employees work a little harder while the nations take vacations..." Janet tilted her head to the side. "Most people would never agree to the suggestion so readily, I think. But so many nations were finally going to take vacations, and America looked so happy." Janet blushed a bit at the thought of America's excited face when he heard he was being let off. "I think it was a good idea." She smiled slightly as she imagined America enjoying his vacation, of course he was shirtless, and having fun. He was such a nice guy and she admittedly thought he was cute. She nearly smacked herself at the thoughts, she sounded like the office whore.

Janet was lurched out of her daydream when she felt the round shake. "Huh? Did you feel a tremor just now?" She frowned when one of her co-workers didn't feel anything. "Maybe it was just my imagination. Sorry. I just got the impression that the building was moving for a moment there." Her Boss laughed a bit. "All new building in this area, even this one, are very resistent to earthquakes, so it won't collapse with just a little earthquake. Janet felt her face go warm and Sage, one of her co-workers, giggled. "You're right, sir. I'm really sorry."

...

**Me: Hey! So how was this? I did my best to make it fun and interesting. Well not much to say so please review that little box is lonely.**


End file.
